The Vampire Conspiration Tribute
by Zenith0011
Summary: What happened after? A Two-Shot I wrote after reading Borax's Vampire Conspiration story. Should s/he request I will take it down, but until then I hope any readers enjoy.


Summary- What happened after The Vampire Conspiration? Reading that FanFiction by Borax is necessary before reading this. Two-shot.

Fandom: Artemis Fowl & Twilight

A/N- After sending messages to Borax with no response, I assumed s/he had left FanFiction, so I decided to upload what I'd written to follow up their story, which I enjoyed. Two-shot

Chapter 1- Chapter 1- Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl could hardly believe his luck.

One, he was a newborn vampire. Immortal, fast, graceful, and energized. Two, he'd just survived conflict with the Volturi- he winced mentally, too soon. Three, he had just won over his greatest crush ever, an elf by the name of Holly Short.

And four, he had a new home.

Well, not quite yet.

He stared up at the front door of the house in front of him. It was large, for a small town he supposed- though he wasn't the best judge, after only living in a manor and a castle.

He blinked his red and hazel eyes slowly, tensing a bit. His companion quite literally read his thoughts.

"Jasper and Emmett are prepared to hold you back if you try to hurt her," Edward murmured. Artemis said nothing, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Of course, he supposed Edward would try his best. He owed him that much.

The newborn nodded. He breathed in, trying to ignore the thudding hearts inside- most were werewolves, one was not.

He held back a hiss. Werewolves. Disgusting things.

Edward chuckled at his side, apparently in agreement. He opened the front door, and the genius stepped in.

He had to admit it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as his manor, obviously-

He winced again and forced the thought back, cutting it off completely. He refused to continue it.

Artemis glanced at Edward, who smiled reassuringly as he led the newborn farther into the house. Secretly, Artemis was pleased to see Edward could already notice how much self control he had, but he didn't let the thought surface above to the top layers of his multi-functioning mind.

His entrance to the living room quieted the conversing vampires considerably. He saw Jasper and Emmett tense a bit, as did most outside the Cullen clan. Bella, Edward's wife, seemed guarded. And Artemis sighed mentally.

Despite the fact he had saved them, he had still condemned the entire Volturi to death. Even if he didn't like it.

"Hello," he said coolly, trying to keep the awkward feelings away. Four werewolves stood to the edge of the room, regarding him with scrunched up noses. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward, and to the newborn's utter shock the matriarch wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he awkwardly returned. Carlisle grinned.

"You are interested in joining our family?" the man asked for confirmation. Artemis nodded.

"Yes. I still have much to learn, despite everything. Aro didn't let me know all I wished."

"Well you're very welcomed here," Esme said warmly. "Artemis, correct?"

He nodded again. Suddenly, the smell hit him and his eyes darted to the smallest form in the room.

The vampire with a beating heart.

He halted his breath and drew his gaze away, suddenly aware Jasper and Emmett were much closer than before and he held everyone's attention with a baited breath.

Esme suddenly laughed. "Oh, he's certainly a smart one! Even Bella didn't have that much control at your age. I suppose you are hungry, though?"

Artemis frowned. Yes, he was actually. He had felt like a liability to the Volturi often, because of how quickly he got hungry.

Not that he cared much about being a liability to Aro.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine," Edward assured him. "Newborns need to feed more in the beginning. It's just the change. It fades overtime."

Artemis just nodded.

A blonde female stepped forward. "I take him."

Artemis was visibly displeased at that.

Edward noticed. "It's alright Rosalie, I'll go with him."

Rosalie appeared a little hurt, but backed up.

"Carlisle..." one of the werewolves said hesitantly. Artemis felt his fangs pop out a bit. His blood boiled every time he smelled one of them. He mentally berated himself to work on it.

"Yes?" the patriarch asked in response.

"How can we be sure he'll be safe around Reneesme? Bella was fine, but only because of her maternal instincts."

Artemis bristled. "What does that have to do with you?" he asked before he could be horrified at how uncivil he was acting.

"Stand down, bloodsucker," one of the other werewolves ordered. Artemis growled, but sheathed his fangs back and closed his mouth. He wasn't being a very gracious guest.

"Aro was no fool," Carlisle replied, ignoring what had just happened. "He would not have brought a newborn with him if he wasn't positive it would behave and not frenzy- it would have been too suspicious and impractical. Let alone the fact he brought Artemis as a guard."

The genius felt a small amount of pleasure at the respect in the elder vampire's tone. Then he coughed, feeling his throat suddenly dry entirely.

"We can hunt now," Edward offered. Artemis nodded quickly, eagerly- he needed to escape this room, it was almost suffocating.

And so the pair left the living room and retreated farther into the house, Artemis attempting to ignore the stares on his back.

He murmured below a human audible tone, "I hate werewolves."

Edward smirked. "Comes with the immortality, kid."

Artemis sighed.

The elder vampire jumped out a window. A month ago Artemis would have gasped, positive he would have at the very least broke a leg from the thirty foot drop. But now he was used to these types of things, so he followed, landing gracefully in a crouch.

He finally allowed himself to smell and his eyes began to dart around. Yes, he could still hear and smell the half human, but he was able to ignore it. He finally zeroed in on a scent- unfamiliar, but carnivore.

Artemis had grown to love carnivores.

He dashed away, through the trees, a blur. He had found out rather quickly he was fast, even for a vampire. Edward had difficulty keeping up with the newborn. Artemis theorized it was because of his lightweight, which had transferred into speed in his changing.

But for once, Artemis wasn't thinking about that.

Finally, he found it. The bobcat didn't stand a chance, as he grabbed it and bit.

Not wanting to think about what he was doing, he finished and stood up, a blur again. He admired his speed, something he'd had very little of before everything.

The boy genius looked down at his clothing and smiled smugly. Not one red drop stained it. Success.

He glanced at Edward, who had been waiting. "What is this forest called?"

"Olympic National Park," Edward replied, confused at the question but with some pride in his tone. "It's something to be prideful in," he added after hearing the thought, "it's provided us Cullen's for four years. Quite convenient. We'll be sad to leave it."

That clicked in Artemis' mind. "You can't stay because people are going to realize your not aging."

Edward smiled sadly. "Absolutely correct. Bella is going to have to leave her father."

Artemis found himself connecting in a way to the fellow newborns' situation, then severed it. He was not going to think about that.

"So we'll move somewhere else, go through high school, wait a year of two, then move again?"

"That's how it works."

"What about Reneesme?" Artemis questioned, having a plan for himself about her but curious if they had the same.

"She can't go to school. We'll homeschool her. She grows too fast, if we put her in first grade she'd be a big as a fourth grader by the end."

Artemis nodded. Pretty much what he'd had in mind.

A thought occurred to him, very randomly. "When will my eyes turn amber like yours?"

Edward thought for a second. It had been a while since his had changed, and Bella had yet to ask the question. "A year. Maybe two. Until then, we'll get you lenses. What color did they used to be?"

"Blue," Artemis answered.

Edward bit his lip. "I'll see what we can do. We'd better get back, though."

Artemis was running the millisecond Edward had finished his sentence.

He really loved running.

Back at the Cullen house, Jacob Black continued to argue against the new coven member.

"Carlisle, at least let Reneesme stay somewhere else for a while. There won't be any doubts, and we can properly assess this kid. You only met it a few hours ago!"

"He saved our lives," Carlisle replied firmly. "Sending Reneesme away from her family would be extremely rude of us. He has no one else to go to, we can't simply throw him out on the streets. You've never dealt with a wild newborn, Jacob. It's a horrible, destructive thing. At the very least he has to stay until he is in complete control of himself."

"But that could take decades, Carlisle! In that frame of time, it could-"

"This is my child, Jacob," Bella suddenly spoke up. She walked overly, gripping Reneesme's hand tightly. "Mine and Edward's. I know you just want the best for her, really I do- but we both trust Carlisle to make the right decision. He's right, you haven't dealt with a newborn, so you can't pretend you know better. If we kick him out, he may develop a grudge against us and hurt us anyway. Plus, Edward's taken a liking to him."

"Oh, so Edward is the reason why you want it here, not Reneesme!"

"Jake, stop. You're just stressed, give him a chance."

"It won't give me a chance. You saw the way it looked at me, it spoke to me! It hates me!"

He's a vampire, what do you expect?" Rosalie asked, moving into the argument.

"And 'it' is a he, Jake. Artemis. A person."

Jacob frowned. He looked at his pack, waiting for his next move. Finally, he breathed hard out of his nose.

"I'll be back tomorrow. But please Bella, don't let him out of your sights."

Bella's gaze softened, and she nodded. "Don't worry. I won't."

Jacob hugged Bella and his imprintee, and left through the front door.

Silence stood for a moment.

"Mommy, who's the new person?" Reneesme asked, blinking her large brown eyes at her mother.

Bella smiled. "A new uncle of yours. Be nice to him, okay?"

Reneesme nodded, then left to ask Alice to play with her.

Amun stepped forward. "Well Carlisle, I wish you the best of luck with Artemis, but I must leave. I'm delighted at our success, and I hope Reneesme does well for the many centuries to come."

"Thank you for your help, old friend," Carlisle said with a large, warm smile. "You are always welcome."

"I'll try to stop by in the next century or so," Amun winked. He hugged both Carlisle and Esme, before he let himself out the front door.

Irina's sisters left next, eyes red, so they could return home and grieve freely for her. Nahuel also retreated with his aunt, after receiving plenty of thanks from the Cullen's. Bella felt a slight flame light in her when she watched how he glanced at Reneesme regretfully before he exited.

Soon, only the occupants of the house were left.

Jasper tensed and glanced to the back of the house. "They're back."

Alice frowned, then clenched her head tightly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with concern.

"Artemis- he keeps changing his mind, all the time. It's driving me insane."

"I apologize. I'm a genius, I'm afraid," the newborn smirked lightly as he entered the room. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry Alice, this kid gave me a big enough migraine out in the forest."

Artemis smirked wider. It felt nice, as he hadn't even smiled in weeks before the day.

Reneesme glanced over in his direction, and Artemis smiled softly at her. She reminded him of Myles and Beckett-

His smile didn't even falter as he stoppered his thought process.

"Hi," Reneesme giggled.

"Hello," he responded. "I'm Artemis, what's your name?"

Of course he already knew her name, but he wanted to be nice to her.

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen," Reneesme replied. The girl seemed satisfied and turned back to her aunt.

Artemis hadn't breathed once while speaking.

Edward grinned. "I think she likes you."

"I'd hope so," Artemis replied.

"How old are you, Artemis?"

He blinked at Esme. He really liked her and could see what a great mother she might have made.

"Three weeks and two days."

"No, I don't mean that. How long since you were born?"

"Fifteen years. I was born on September first."

"That's only twelve days before mine," Bella smiled. "Cool."

Artemis detested the word, 'cool', but did not show it.

He turned to Carlisle and Esme. "What do you do for work?"

"I stay here," Esme replied. "Carlisle-"

"I work in a hospital."

Artemis stood shocked for a moment. And then, he laughed. It was a rare moment for him.

"So that's what Aro meant!" He chuckled. "How do you stand it?"

"Practice," the blond man replied. "And lots of it. I was always very self-controlled. In fact, you remind me of myself when I was your age. Of course, I was with the Volturi then, but there are still similarities."

Artemis rose an eyebrow, but paused in his questioning. It was a little rude of him to be invited in then be asking questions when he'd barely been asked any.

Edward shrugged. "Yes, we're all very curious. Do you have any powers?"

Artemis frowned. "I honestly don't know, besides my intellect. Aro didn't pursue it much."

"Why were you recruited by the Volturi?" Alice asked from the couch, doing a puzzle with her niece.

Artemis hid a shudder. Recruited. More like enslaved.

"They'd heard of me. Highest IQ in Europe. I was kidnapped in my study one night and transported to Italy by boat. Demetri brought me inside the palace and... bit me."

Artemis grimaced inwardly at his pause. "I think Aro looked at me as a protégé. I was stubborn and resistant. Caius, Felix, and Jane absolutely despised me, and Chelsea was always trying to bind me to Aro. And even though her attempts always failed, Aro still put up with me. I don't exactly understand why, but he did. Then he told me two days ago we needed to begin our journey this way. I was never left alone, either Felix or Demetri was always with me. Aro had me run with him all the time so I would have a stray rebellious thought."

"What about your fairy friend?" Carlisle prompted as Artemis stopped his story. That, of course, being the reason for his pause.

"Holly followed us on our trip. I tried to tell her not to, because every time I saw her and Aro found out I hadn't told him I got in trouble. Then we split into three groups, so there was only eleven running together now.

"Aro was pretty displeased that Captain Short was still on our trail. So when I saw her again just outside this city, he sent Felix to capture her. He was fascinated that she was unaffected by Jane and planned to do more tests after the meeting. Aro didn't bother reading my mind again, so he didn't know I had realized Captain Short most likely wasn't alone."

He took a deep breath. "And you know the rest."

Esme still seemed stuck on the very beginning of the story. "You still have a family. Oh you poor dear, they must be worried sick!"

Artemis frowned. He couldn't return. Perhaps his mother would look past his change, but his father...

There was no way his father would accept this. Absolutely no way.

He'd never be allowed near Myles and Beckett. Butler would be sent away, unneeded. His own parents would look at him with fear and disgust.

No, he could never go back.

What he said was, "It doesn't matter anyway. They wouldn't like this, I'd have to fake my death or something equally drastic."

Esme frowned, but backed off.

Artemis paused, suddenly realizing the only audible heartbeat was Reneesme's. "Where-"

"They went to there homes. Jacob will be back tomorrow."

Artemis tried not to scrunch up his nose. "They smell like wet dog."

"Yes, it's something we've had to get used to," Rosalie sighed melodramatically.

There was a long silence after that- though silence to vampires isn't all that bad. It was a comfortable type, as everyone just thought or went around with their own business, or stood completely still like Artemis. The genius found it relaxing, as he wasn't typically a talkative person.

It was about three in the morning when he paused in his thinking.

"Carlisle?"

The doctor glanced up. He was doing some type of paperwork. "Hm?"

"Would it be possible for me to have a study? I have a hobby of conducting experiments, you see-"

Carlisle nodded, breaking his newest charge off. "Yes, that would be doable. We have bedrooms here, for appearances. Someone could help you turn yours into a study room."

And Artemis smiled gratefully. Maybe this place could be home after all.


End file.
